List of A BFF With Ghost Imagination characters
Here is the list of characters from A BFF With Ghost Imagination. Main *'Jennifer Anne Arnold', an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 16-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Joanna and Kyle. She is bullied, embarrassed and humiliated by three popular girls in school Christina, Alicia and Kayla. Meanwhile, when she wished to have an imaginary friend, who thinks is a ghost to haunt Christina and Kayla, her wish came true, and became a best friend with the ghost in her imagination, Ghost Imagination. *'Ghostina Georgia "Ghost" Imagination', an ghostly friend to Jennifer, after when having a bad day of school, and starting made a wish for a joke, it became true, and she’ll have to take care of Jennifer and starting to change her life. Therefore, Jennifer attends Ghost Imagination to high school and naming her as Georgia Italy. The movie is going to be starring Amy Tammie, Aleisha Allen, Amy Bruckner, Mitchel, Jennette McCurdy, Selena Gomez and Aaron Carter. Retrieved on August 10, 2009. Supporting *'Joanna Desire Hunter', an unpopular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle. She is played by Amy Bruckner. *'Kyle Adam Wilkinson', an dorky and unpopular kid in school. He is described as a 17-year-old junior, who is a best friend with Jennifer and Kyle, and he also have several of friends, who were normal and dorky. He is played by David Archuleta. *'Christina Lynda Harrison', a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia and have a boyfriend named Aaron, who is a senior. As she and her BFF bullied, embarrassed and humiliated Jennifer. She is played by Selena Gomez. *'Kayla Nicole Foster', a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Alicia, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. She is played by Aleisha Allen in the first film, and Shanica Knowles in the second film. *'Alicia Michelle Wills', a popular kid in school. She is described as a 17-year-old senior, who is a BFF with Kayla, and she and Christina humiliated Jennifer for the rest of her life. She is played by Jennette McCurdy. *'Harry Tyler Evans', a popular kid in school and extremely good looking. He is described as a 18-year-old senior, as a boyfriend to Christina. Jennifer fell in love with him, not with Christina around. He is played by Aaron Cater. *'Jennifer’s Mom', the mother of Jennifer Arnold. She is played by Mary Carter. *'Jennifer’s Dad', the father of Jennifer Arnold. He is played by Daniel Parker. *'Paula Melissa Wish' is a beautiful and spoil brat best friend of Ghost. She is played by Hayden Panettiere. *'Olivia Ellen Imagination', a sister of Ghost Imagination. She is played by Kelly Clarkson. *'Oscar Brian Imagination', a brother of Ghost Imagination and love interest of her best friend Paula. He is played by Nick Carter. References Category:A BFF With Ghost Imagination Category:A BFF With Ghost Imagination characters